mohammopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hjortakroken Culture Gang
The Hjortakroken Culture Gang, sometimes just the Culture Gang (Swedish: Kulturgänget), is an unofficial group of tight-knit friends consisting of Mohammed, Bellman, Nizze, Wille, Erik and since the mid 2000s also include Ame and Kristian as "Kulturgänget Extended". History The 1990s The gang originated in the mid 1990´s as a group of friends that included Nizze , Erik (who knew eachother earlier from kindergarden) and Mohammed, later the creator of Mohammopedia, the three kids med when they started preschool in 1997. Together they quickly became friends and spent many days back in the "classic 90s" hanging around and just do awesome stuff. They were also very much into the feel of the time and wore a distinct 90s style clothes like striped pants , purple piké shirts and the dominant hairstyley were without doubt the "bowl-cut", altough Mohammed sported a jewfro hairstyle because of his foreign roots. The three friends later teamed up with Wille and Bellman from the parallel class around the year 1999. Erik who had known Bellman since earlier welcomed him to the gang with open arms. Wille however, experienced a rougher start as Mohammed thought his head was ugly and then slapped him because Wille said the same thing about him, but ultimately they managed to become friends when a teacher coached them into it by highlighting their common features, such as bearing the same given name. Ludde was also a prominent member in this time and acted pretty much like a comic duo together with Bellman, whom he'd hit every time he pissed him off. Ironically though, his corporal punishment had little effect, only succeeding in further amusing Bellman. The New Milennium With the year 2000 came the new millenium and the gang kept on fooling around like always. A hallmark of this epoch was Nizze's repeated and succesful, though inexplicable attempts att pissing off Mohammed, who the unleashed got his usual (and classic) Fury of Mohammed, in part caused by his mental disorder: Aspberger's Syndrome, which would sometimes cause him to burst into uncontrollable rage and berserk, randomly beating up people in his immediate vicinity. The fights however, mostly ended up peacefully and without bigger harm done, as Erik would always jump in to neutralize him. In a few instances though, the results were not so good. The Bokelund Period Later around the year 2004 the friends knew that they were going to be split apart when switching to Bokelundsskolan junior high. Mohammed ended up with Bellman in F class , Nizze with Wille and Ludvig in class D and Erik alone in class E. Erik however would later that year get to know Kristian, one of the members in the Extended gang. Mohammed and Bellman got to know Ame who it was discovered, Nizze used to play with back in the 90´s. Today, he's a part of the extended gang. In the spring of 2005, Bellman got his diabetes diagnosis, which forced him to eat healthier and take insuline injections everyday. He dropped a few kilos but soon compensated the loss with a classic Döner Kebab diet, one that also Nizze prefers over everything else. Bellman also got a Compass Diabetes Software (jokingly referred to as the Bellman Diabetes Software) so that he could learn more about his condition, but he never came to use it. Around the same time, Nizze, Wille and Mohammed discovered the virtual world of Project Entropia, and almost the entire spring break on exploring the fictional continent of Eudoria. The 8th grade saw remarkably little activity within the gang. At the onset of the ninth grade though, they picked up again and soon invited Erik back into the community, with whom contact had been lost for a while due to his isolation in class E. Ludde however, sadly chose to walk a different path in life, and left the gang completely. Few efforts, if any, have been made to reinvite him, as chances of succes have been deemed too slim. The High School Culture Gang After Bokelundsskolan they ended up on various programs strewn over the Furulundsskolan/TLC and John Bauer in Karlshamn, physically scattered but more alive than ever. Bellman and Wille took the IT-Programme at the John Bauer high school in the neigbouring town of Karlshamn, while Mohammed ended up on the Society Programme at Furulundsskolan, his hometown high school. Erik started off at the same place as Bellman and Wille, but found the environment unmotivating and soon transferred to the Picture Profile of the Society Progamme at Furulund. Nizze started at Vehicle Programmet in order to study his createst interest: motors and vehicle engineering. Ludde elected to study in the Child and Freetime Programme, and only Erik has stayed in contact with him since. Ame chose the Society Programme with a picturing profile ended up in the same class that Erik would later switch to (albeit with a different profile), while Kristian took the high road and choose the Natural Sciences Programme. Members Current members: Ame* Bellman Erik Kristian* Nizze Mohammed Wille * = Kulturgänget Extended only. Former members: Ludde